1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for a working station, such as a bench, and in particular to an auxiliary tool used in repairing or maintaining a vehicle, which has an increased strength and reduced possibility of break or bend.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to keep the components of vehicles to have a normal and smooth operation, the vehicles need to be checked periodically, and the old lubricant oil in the vehicles has to be replaced by a new one, thereby maintaining the vehicles in an optimal condition.
There are many kinds of vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATV) or the like. When a vehicle is maintained, a jack or a lift platform may be used to raise the vehicle up for better working. However, since the width of the ATV falls into the width of a motorcycle and the width of an automobile, the lift platform used in the motorcycle is often constructed in such a manner that two supporting plates are additionally mounted on both sides of the lift platform. By this arrangement, the lift platform can be effectively used in both motorcycles and ATV. As shown in FIG. 1, the lift platform 1 includes a main plate 10 and a supporting module 11. When two supporting plates 12, 12′ are to be mounted on both sides of the main plate 10, a plurality of beams 13, 13′ has to be welded to both sides of the main plate 10. Then, the supporting plates 12, 12′ are transversely inserted by the beams 13, 13′ on both sides of the main plate 10. In this way, the thus-formed lift platform 1 can be also used in an ATV 14. However, the heavy weight of the ATV 14 may cause the beams 13, 13′ on both sides of the main plate 10 to suffer break or bend. Even, the beams 13, 13′ suffer a permanent failure and thus cannot be used any more. Therefore, it is an important issue for the manufacturers in this field to design a maintenance platform, in which the supporting plates 12, 12′ have a stronger supporting capability without suffering break easily.
In view of the above, the present Inventor proposes a maintenance platform, in which beams penetrate the main plate. The present invention is capable of equalizing a force exerted thereon and a reactive supporting force. By this arrangement, a stronger supporting force is generated, and the possibility of break and deformation is reduced.